This invention relates to a process for producing continuous refractory oxide yarns and, more particularly, alumina multifilament yarns.
Refractory oxide fibers have been made in the past by a variety of processes. However, a need has existed for a commercially satisfactory route to a continuous multifilament alumina yarn which can be wound on bobbins for sale and backwound from the bobbins by the customer for ultimate use, e.g., as a reinforcement for metals or plastics.